


Pomegranate

by Crimekunnn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Choking, Creampie, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Rob Lucci also is a love sick fool in disguise, Rob Lucci has more than one emotion, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warnings in the notes, We Die Like Men, set before water-7 arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimekunnn/pseuds/Crimekunnn
Summary: Kaku and Lucci get a pomegranate as a moving in gift by their landlord and don't question it until Kaku's first birthday rolls around.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Kaku is preop trans, he just turned 19 (Lucci would be 24 years old in this fic), there's a brief moment about Kaku's cervix and a mention of blood. If you read between some lines it could be see as dubcon but who knows. that might just be me.
> 
> I wrote this while on 0 hours of sleep and i think you can tell-- Also the meaning behind pomegranate's in some places was really intresting! So here we are, something to cover the fact I almost wrote a breeding kink fic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic, feel free to leave me criticism on how i can improve myself!
> 
> Hey! I've updated this so it might read better!!

When Kaku first arrived at Water-7 he was in awe. He’s only seen the city within report papers and never expected that it looked this beautiful in person. The citizens themselves were friendly to the group of four when they stepped off the sea train in casual gear; welcoming them to the city gleefully as they tried to find their footing and where they need to go next.

Their first task was to find the housing that’s been set up for them by Spandam- and by fate (or Spandam’s unknowing ploy) Kaku has been set up to share an apartment with Rob Lucci, the man he’s been in a secret relationship with for at least a handful of months. Nobody in the group knew about their secret affiliation, luckily. Kaku knows he won’t hear the end of it from Fukurou and Jabra- and something about Blueno’s silent judgemental gaze doesn’t make the ginger feel any more welcoming to the idea of coming out.

The crew split up with maps in hand to find their rental lodging for this new mission: coax the Pluton recipe out of the mayor Iceburg’s hands and finally have it in the rightful hands of the world government. Water-7 was like a maze to the foreigners, each path seemed to lead to a dead-end or a whole new district to explore. But thankfully after asking around they were escorted to the residential district by the residents.

Lucci didn't like how friendly they are.

Another thing that filled Kaku with awe when they finally got to the apartment was the landlord placing a fairly ripe pomegranate within his hands after being given the note. Both men were taken aback of this gesture- was this the norm of Water-7? They didn't think much about it as they ushered themselves into their new home.

The apartment was cosy, the kitchen and living room was attached with a reasonably sized coffee table planted within the middle with seats and a couch facing it. There was a single bedroom that was opposite of the entrance of the home. Spandam knows how to muck things up for the greater good with this tiny detail he probably looked over. Inside the bedroom was a single bed that was barely big enough for two people, empty bedside drawers propped aside and a large empty wardrobe located on the other side of the room. Next to the wardrobe was the entrance to the bathroom- Kaku didn't know they'd be graced with an ensuite but it seems Cipher Pol's budget was spread just enough for this mission.

That was a few months ago. Neither of them was truly adjusted to the new lifestyle set before them as they worked under Iceburg’s management. Kalifa always tried her best to get them on the right track behind the scenes but they still lagged a step behind. 'Befriending' those who worked at the docking station as a way to coax out information to those close to Iceburg. The duo of assassins laid their eyes upon a man who constantly seemed to chew on a cigar, Paulie. It didn't take long for the two to start a friendship with him, and less time for Lucci to despise his being.

The ginger always found himself gravitating around Paulie after work. Listening in on him as he drunk at any bar he could get his hands on as his tab grew higher and higher- he never paid for his drinks. Kaku always wondered if the man even carried any money around with him. Those nights that dragged on always kept Kaku up at night, listening to Paulie slur his words as he talked about his friends and dreams. Almost forgetting about the blueprints as he refused another glass offered to him by the blonde; feeling familiar bull eyes watch him, reminding him about their job here.

Now Kaku found himself sipping at a cup of tea eyeing up the clock that hangs on the wall. 11:55. Lucci sat across from him just out of reach, unkempt as Hattori snoozed on the arm of the chair. They never verbally agreed on this childish idea but Kaku brought it up once on the train ride all those months ago.

_“I’ll be turning 19 soon, maybe we could wait it out and celebrate it as early as possible”_

It was childish when he thinks about it. Cipher Pol agents don't care for birthdays, most don't even remember the date they were born. Kaku caught himself mulling it over a few times before, wondering if Lucci even remembers the day he was born. Kaku's personal needs keep peering through the cracks of his training and he tries to push them down.

"You can go to bed if you want"

A rough 'no' left Lucci's throat as a response. Hattori jerking awake at the sound, dazed and let out a disgruntled coo before dozing back to sleep. Kaku softly chuckled, followed by standing up and scooping the bird into his hands. “Come on champ, let's take you to your nest." He didn't get a response but Kaku didn't care, taking the tired bird into the shared bedroom and plopping him into the homemade nest. Watching the pigeon melt into the old fabric of its bed made the young adult feel fuzzy inside.

When Kaku got back to the living room it was 11:58, just two more minutes and Kaku will be a year older. He felt giddy but kept it hidden as he sat back onto the couch- realising Lucci as moved to be next when he was gone. The older males arm slung over his shoulder and Kaku almost jumped. “Well geez, I didn’t know you were that tired if you're making a move on me”.

Lucci rolled his eyes, scooting closer until they were comfortably snug together. It was true that they never really were affectionate together, sure when they were truly alone, they could indulge with a simple embrace, a quick kiss and if they felt risky a short cuddle until someone interrupted. They never felt alone back at Eneis Lobby, always a watchful eye of someone staring them down from a simple guard, to a maid, to Fukurou looking for some juicy gossip.

But here, in their shared apartment in Water-7, they finally had that isolation they desired. Nobody here to watch and judge them for what they did within closed rooms.

Briskly, Lucci took a firm grip on Kaku’s jaw with his free hand. Raking his eyes over Kaku’s young features: how his skin becomes tanned with the manual labour in the sun and that some of his freckles seem more prominent now because of it. He always wore a cocked smile on his face that exudes soft friendly energy to whoever got to see it. It has a strange effect on the workers who seemed to hover around him from time to time. From Lulu who always tries to radiate the same energy back, Tilestone who seemed to always shout instead of talk, to Paulie who just gleamed with a gaudy laugh (something that quickly pissed Lucci off).

Kaku was beautiful in his delightful way and Lucci always struggled to verbally mention it. So instead of using his voice Lucci licked his lips and pulled Kaku into a kiss as the clock struck midnight.

It was short, sweet and almost clean to Lucci’s standard; Kaku didn’t even get a moment to comprehend what happened before it was over. Dumbfounded when Lucci let go of his face, Kaku touched his tingling lips. Lucci let out a content chuckle from deep in his chest at Kaku’s pure reaction- virgin even as the older gentlemen mind wonders at how far this birthday gift will lead them.

“Happy birthday, Kaku” Lucci's voice was deep as he watched a bright red flush to his boyfriend’s face from the sheer embarrassment. They finally have time to themselves to eat pomegranate seeds until the next time they’re called into a shift.

Kaku’s hands were shaking, feeling new and bare to this experience beforehand. Sure, the kiss was brief, but it lingered and made Kaku want to feel it _more_. The ginger leaned forward trying to recapture those lips, only obtaining a brief brush before Lucci simply pushed him away; going back to his stern appearance. Lucci stood up from the couch without saying anything, walking past Kaku (who pouted but quickly laughed it off) to get to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Kaku asked, leaning forward trying to get a glimpse at what Lucci. Wine Glasses were delicately placed onto the countertop as an average deep red bottle appeared and joined them. “Wine? I didn't think you had refined tastes, Lucci” a bright bubble of laughter filled the room causing Lucci to almost crack a smile.

“It’s your birthday. Might as well celebrate it like adults”

A sharp _POP_ filled the room as Lucci pulled off the cork of the wine bottle, and poured out two clear glasses with sparkling deep red. Haphazardly leaving the bottle out as he took both glasses and made his way back, quick long strides as he could feel himself smirk at how _amazed_ Kaku looked- he was easy to impress when it came to anything outside of boats and swordplay. Handing him a glass and watching the contents almost spill from young shaky fingers. They held a short yet sweet toast. The fluid was a dark red, small clump that looks like seeds floated within- Kaku grimaced at the sight.

“Happy birthday”

“Happy birthday to me” and they both took a sip from the scarlet wine that was almost too bitter for Kaku’s taste buds. The wine was bitter and sharp far too strong for Kaku's clean taste. Floating seeds almost put Kaku off even more as they slid down his throat as he sipped. Lucci, however, seemed to enjoy the more mature taste and almost necked it down within a minute. Kaku wasn’t a drinker, never drunk with Paulie off work and never treated himself during his downtime.

Watching Lucci, Kaku steeled himself and quickly down the concoction and shivers at the disgusting taste it left in his mouth.

They both revelled in the silence, comforting almost as Kaku placed his glass down on the table alongside forgotten mugs and blueprints. But, as the quietness dragged on Kaku's mind wanders to other things. It was only minutes ago but the kiss stayed fresh within his mind - making Kaku forget about the taste of the wine - and how the man wanted to feel that sensation again.

Kaku pushed himself forward hastily, his nose colliding with Lucci's as his lips pressed against the side of the older man's mouth. The ginger-haired fool felt ashamed at how messy this was (maybe he should have enrolled himself into seduction training when he was given a chance). There was no way in saving this kiss so Kaku pulled himself back-

Until Lucci's strong hand wrapped around his nape and pulled him close. Fingers leaving feather-light pressure against his carotid artery. The Zoan user pulled Kaku into a kiss. This time Lucci didn't pull away and kept his place, pushing his lips against Kaku's hard enough to startle the other male as nails scrape over the artery.

Sparks seemed to fly behind Kaku's eyelids. Each scratch of Lucci's nails makes his body jolt- he couldn't control it, his neck was just that sensitive. Kaku pushed against Lucci's lips as he tries to recapture the sensation he felt earlier. Before he knows it the kiss was deepened and he felt a wet muscle press against his lips.

This is something Kaku dreamed of for so long. Lucci’s hands beginning to roam his clothed body was a secret dream that only he kept hidden- having this beast state his claim was one thing that kept Kaku up at night out of sheer embarrassment. Just when firm hands grabbed the bottom of his windbreaker his brain hazed over, and the breath caught in his throat. “You first” Kaku croaked.

Lucci didn’t have a reaction (not that Kaku could read) but complied as he unfastened his suspenders and with a rough toss, pulled his vest over his head knocking his signature top hat off and let both particles fall to the floor by the couch. The younger lad let his eyes roam, taking in the sight of toned muscles that adorned Lucci’s frame. It was a sight to behold. Kaku knew Lucci was handsome and powerful and this isn’t the first time he’s seen Lucci shirtless- many hours of watching him spar with other members as a warmup has given Kaku many hours of fodder to himself.

“Wow…” Kaku felt breathless as he ran weightless fingers down perfect toned muscles leaving goosebumps in their wake. All he heard back was a rumble resembling a purr which made Kaku feel warm on the inside as he palmed his lover’s right pectoral. Feeling the tender muscle tense underneath hand. Lucci was breathtaking and every moment Kaku’s eyes lingered, the hotter the sensation got between his thighs. Kaku ached...and he wondered if Lucci felt the same way.

“I’ll do it too” Kaku’s voice became small, feeling his heart jackhammer out his chest- unlike Kaku who’s seen Lucci shirtless millions of times before, Lucci hasn’t seen Kaku shirtless at all. Kaku always kept to himself when it came to these things; he wasn’t attractive like Lucci, his body was average at his age even if a little toned from long hard years of training. His face would have been an instant mood killer to anyone no matter how much he flared his boyish charm. When Kaku thinks about it, this was his first _real_ relationship with another man.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” it was sentimental enough to cause a crooked smile pasted itself back on Kaku’s face.

"Thank you" Kaku spoke softly, zipping the windbreaker down enough so air could leak in and shrugged his off over his head. Revealing a white T-shirt underneath - it wasn't time to be romantic and gloss over the details. Kaku just wasn't ready to show Lucci his body yet. "A gentlemen like you must be the talk around town."

The other man just let out of low chuckle as one of his hand slithers to Kaku’s waist, peaking underneath the tee and caresses the skin there. Lucci’s other hand pulling Kaku into a deep kiss, taking Kaku’s moment to try and breath to snake his tongue inside. The faint bitterness of the wine still lingered but quickly overpowered by Lucci’s need to explore the wet cavern given to him.

This was something primal as Kaku's hands reach up to untamed hair, tangling his fingers in the pitch-black locks and tugged hard to get Lucci off him so he could breathe. Each gasp and whine were breathless and Kaku could feel the waterfall within his boxers at each raw affection Lucci showered him with. Kaku could see the passion in Lucci’s eyes, something that finally slipped past the man’s usual emotionless façade and by _god_ it made Kaku feel good.

Calloused fingers dipped into the band of Kaku’s pants edging around the elastic teasingly. Lucci’s face getting close to his lover’s neck to bite down and suck; licking salty-sweet skin in firm stripes like a predator tasting his prey. Listening to Kaku’s puffy breaths and devouring every honied vibration that echoed through his neck. Their bodies become flushed together, chest to chest, face to neck and the rising heat in the room got hotter and hotter to a breaking point. Kaku slides a single hand free from Lucci’s mane to sneak down between them, palming the rock hardness that seemed to twitch at the pressure and a deep rumbling purr left Lucci’s throat.

“Wow, aren’t you an eager kitty” Kaku slurred, head going light from the heat engulfing him. His thumb presses against what he suspects to be the tip and giggled to himself when he felt it jump and dampness cover his pad. Rubbing his palm down in a slow grinding motion just to hear Lucci grunt and bite harder- Kaku felt like he was dreaming, and if this was _Kaku wouldn’t want to wake up._

Kaku snaked his hand into Lucci's pants, feeling the tip of Lucci's dick press snugly against the crook of his palm. "Y-you like to live riskily, I see- ah!" Kaku chiding comment was cut off with a gasp as Lucci sunk his teeth into his throat. Dipping his fingers lower until they shyly touched what Kaku thinks is the base of Lucci's cock. Kaku felt a solid ball of lead in his throat as he spoke: "holy moly...I didn't know you were that big"

Kaku didn't get a verbal response; sharp teeth kept pushing into his skin causing another jolt rip through his body. Awkwardly curving his hand around the shaft to firmly hold and giving it a soft jerk. He heard a harsh purr ripple against his neck and for a moment he was pleased as punch. Continuing the movement with his hand slowly to the sound of Lucci's groans.

The biting seemed to have stopped that caused Kaku to stop the slow jerk of his hand. Listening in on Lucci’s laboured breaths that tickled his neck feverishly. “Kaku-“ Lucci paused, pulling his head back to look Kaku in the eye- this was new. Lucci isn’t one to ask for something, he’ll take because _it’s what justice would have wanted._

Kaku didn't hear Lucci carry on; only felt the sudden pressure against his crotch. Lucci curled his fingers against Kaku's clothed arousal, rubbing calloused pads against his warmth. Sparks flew threw Kaku's body at the friction, feeling elated as tanned fingers left Lucci's pants. Slick covered the digits and by instinct, he put them in his mouth.

A moment of silence. Time felt like it stilled as Kaku caught Lucci stare at him suckle upon the digits; tasting the salty slick precum on his tastebuds. Lucci's eyes twitched as a softer _pop_ destroyed the silence. Kaku's digits were clean with a thin layer of spit coating them- this has to be too much.

Lucci snapped his body forward capturing Kaku's mouth with his own. Chewing his lower lip hungrily trying to coax the spy into opening his mouth. Digging his hips closer to his lovers until there was finally some friction between their clothed arousals causing both men to shudder from dull pleasure. Shaky tanned hands rested upon Lucci’s back, palming the marred scars and digging blunt nails in to state their zealous claim.

Kaku’s hips jerked against Lucci’s, causing animalistic rutting between the Zoan user and the normal assassin. The temperature between their bodies skyrocketed as the ginger could feel sweat make his shirt cling to his frame.

Lucci finally unlatched his mouth from the Kaku's swollen lips and begin to slowly chew on the long stretch of the neck that laid before him; nipping at the flesh and watching a bright red flourish after every expert bite- leaving a red bead necklace until finally resting his teeth to Kaku’s sweet jaw. Slipping his tongue into Kaku’s mouth just to silence his own forsaken moans at the brutal grinding pace they committed to; the kiss was as passionate as their movement and Kaku would never think that Rob Lucci would be _this_ physically affectionate.

Finally, they broke for air as the only thing that connected their being was a flimsy string of saliva. Kaku lovingly cupped Lucci’s face and felt the older man lean into the touch like a love-starved fool. “I think I’m ready” Kaku’s voice was bubbly even through his harsh panting. “It’s currently-“ Kaku craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of the clock “1 am. I think we have enough time before needing to meet the others” his fingers left Lucci’s face and went straight to his pants, eager to peel them off along with his ruined boxers and Lucci followed suit.

When the pants hit the floor, Kaku’s hat was knocked off his head (how did it stay on this long?) and Lucci’s hands firmly gripped his hips, lifting them to neatly be level within his lap. Both drownings in the sights of the pure skin on skin contact of Lucci’s swollen cock pressed neatly against Kaku’s slick folds. An impish smirk fell upon Kaku's features as he stared at the member eager to fill him up. It was rather large, larger than Kaku could size up with his hand and the sight of the slick that glistened the burning red tip made Kaku's insides ache.

Both breathless as they took everything in and for a second Kaku thought the single glass of wine made him drunk- tanned fingers reaching out and touching the red tip that drooled pre and hearing a purr fill the room: “I want to eat you out.” A deep grumble rattled Kaku’s ears before feeling the world suddenly spin backwards. Manhandled with his lower half-raised towards the ceiling and only having the large of his back pressed against the sofa below. Lucci’s strong arms held him in place without any fear of him falling.

It starts with a firm kiss against the slit lovingly. Lathering it with sweet open mouth kisses and made Kaku's breath hitch. Then slowly he dips his tongue past Kaku’s lips to tease at the small swollen pearl waiting inside. Kaku’s lips twitched at the sudden stimulation causing Lucci’s arms to tighten their hold. Simple stripes were licked across the soaked crevice, lapping up any fluid that seems to seep out. Many times Lucci teased at the welcoming entrance with the tip of his tongue, not plunging his wet muscle in enough and it always made Kaku wanting _more._ Lucci buried his face into Kaku’s sweet pussy, sucking in his engorged clit and ever so gently nipping at it.

He watched the electricity rippled through Kaku’s body; hands gripping on what he can on the small space of the sofa as a moan was dragged out of his throat: sweet, shrill and loud enough to wake the neighbours. Just being touched like this, teased as a present for his birthday made the band within Kaku go taut and ready to snap. “I-I-hn” He breathed, his legs pressing into Lucci’s head as a firm warning. “I’m going to come-“another warning, this time listened to as Lucci eases up his abuse and set’s Kaku’s trembling body down gently in case he'll shatter like glass.

Brown eyes shimmer within the haze of lust, Kaku’s body felt spent and he hasn’t even hit a climax yet. Muscles slack as the band loosens inside of him- deflating even as another laugh leaves his abused mouth.

Lucci let out a content sigh as he licked his lips. “Stay still” Lucci growled his command to the birthday boy; pushing himself back onto his knees to take a proper look at what's soon to be his prize.

Lucci leaned forward, slamming one hand onto the sofa arm to trap Kaku into place as his other hand smooth over the softness of his right thigh; snaking sharp claws closer to the honey trap that’s located between both strong thighs until he flicked the small sensitive bud just to watch Kaku’s body jump and a quiet moan leave his throat.

Pushing a rough digit through sensitive folds until he finally applied the right amount of pressure against Kaku’s entrance and sunk his finger into the welcoming warmth- watching that a small amount of discomfort that creased Kaku’s face from the intrusion. “So, you’re a virgin” Lucci smirked and Kaku seemed to choke on nothing, clenching his walls around the digit as he coughed. “I get to finally claim you as mine” It was predatory, something resembled the leopard that Lucci turns into more than the real man looming before him- and Kaku’s hips jerk at the thought of it, clear slick leaking out around the digit that was buried inside him.

To be claimed, to be someone’s property. To belong to Rob Lucci of Cipher Pol 9… _that sounded amazing._ Kaku felt his face burn up at the thought as his walls gave the single-digit another loving squeeze. A deep chuckle broke out of Lucci at the reaction, slowly moving that finger pumping in and out of the tight heat, prodding at sensitive walls with precise detail and Lucci always knew when he hit something sweet from the noise Kaku produced. Another digit slipped in and the honied voice Kaku let out sounded like music to Lucci’s ears. Both calloused fingers easing away at the tight muscle, scissoring open and each spread caused another moan to slip pass Kaku’s lips. “There’s no need to be quiet” Lucci hummed, picking up speed with the pistoning of his fingers; each scissor caused a louder gasp to leave the ginger. “I want to hear you”

“I want to know that your mine”

Kaku almost let slip a scream when a third finger forced its way inside him. Covering his mouth at the rough finger fucking as his walls stretched around the intrusion- Kaku would love to make more noise but he’d also love to stay with good terms with the neighbours and landlord.

The apartment walls were thin, which was good for the job to gather intel in the comfort of their own home but for this situation as the love of his life prepared him for something he’s only read about in books- Kaku had to bite his pride and lock it away. The three digits curled simultaneously and by _god_ Kaku bit his pride hard as loud gasp finally forced its way out his mouth. His brain hazed with lust as a strangled mewl babbled out. 

Unfocused eyes strayed and found themselves on Lucci's smirk. The three digits spread wide inside of Kaku's hot embrace as precise yet deadly fingers prod and scraped against soft bumpy walls. Kaku knew that if Lucci wanted to he could end his life this very second- and the thought just thrilled Kaku even more to the brink of ecstasy.

It didn’t take long for Lucci to pull his fingers out of Kaku with a _squelch._ Taking the slick that coated his digits and haphazardly coating his cock with it. His free hand holding Kaku’s jaw, thumb rubbing against kiss swollen lips. Lucci shuffled in his stance - leaning forward to loom over Kaku's smaller frame. Lining his dick up with Kaku’s cunt when he thought he was lubed up enough.

Kaku’s legs trembled as they opened wider; he was shaking all over, scared even at the situation he dreamed about finally happening. Wrapping his arms around Lucci’s neck as he felt the head finally ease in followed by rest of the shaft, slowly ebbing in and splitting him in two. It hurt like _hell_ and Kaku had to squeeze his eyes shut.

Lucci finally reached home, hips pressed against trembling skin. The older male carefully touched Kaku’s face; easing him into a soft leisurely kiss to calm his nerves and cocked a smiled when Kaku kissed back. One hand slipping down, snaking its way to Kaku's shirt and dragging blunt claws down over mounds of hidden flesh. When a soft gasp is heard the hand snakes lower, dipping over curves of muscle until reaching where the two were connected tussling ginger hair and thumbing an oversensitive clit. Kaku moaned into the kiss and Lucci took the chance to deepen it.

Lucci wasn't one to baby Kaku, he knows that the younger assassin was strong enough to handle this. Kaku wasn't weak- but the leopard Zoan user just wanted to treat him like it was a once in the lifetime deal.

Lucci pulled out slowly, keeping his thumb grinding against Kaku’s clit until half was still buried inside blistering walls. Departing from the kiss briefly to nip at the ginger’s earlobe, Lucci whispered: “you're so tight for me” and got a high-pitched whine in response. They could spot the blood that stained Lucci’s shaft, red as the wine that they drunk that night. Kaku didn’t care, he was happy to finally have this moment even if it hurt. He wondered if Lucci was feeling the bliss that Kaku could have been feeling as the older man started a forcefully slow and steady rhythm to his thrusts. Kaku felt the ache within his lower abdomen with each drive of Lucci's hips, as seconds go by it withered away to a dull pleasure (that sharpened with each flick of Kaku’s abused clit)- he pushed his hips down experimentally and felt the pleasure flourish.

“Don’t force yourself” Lucci’s words were dragged out, harsh with his breathing as his hips stuttered trying to keep the peaceful pace.

“Go wild”

“hm?” 

“I want this belly bump to mean something. Go wild, Lucci” followed by Kaku’s hips rolling into Lucci’s thrusts. The temperature in the room reached the boiling point as Kaku spies what could have been a blush creep along on Lucci’s face. Kaku didn’t get time to mull it over as a quick snap of Lucci’s hips sent his head reeling back as he moans loudly. The pace was brutal and primal, Lucci pulling out and thrusting himself back home just to hear Kaku’s sweet moans. Kaku mentally apologised to the neighbours as each sob was torn from his throat.

The mental image of 'making love' melted in Kaku's head- this wasn't soft or gentle. Romantic didn't even cut it. But there was love hidden away with each snap of the dark-haired man's hips.

Lucci grabbed his lover’s legs, hoisting them up onto his shoulders and ground his cock deeper. “It’s like your sucking me in” Lucci purred, squeezing soft thighs as he began his thrusts again. Licking and sucking at Kaku’s ear lobe just to hear the purest bliss dribble from his mouth- every gasp and moan spurred the Zoan user on to become more brutal with this lover’s tango.

Flustered skin against flustered skin, the loud slapping that echoed through the room and leaking through the walls followed with drowned out _‘ah’s’_ and muffled _‘ohs’_ that was quickly shut up with a fierce kiss when it was too loud against the leopard’s ears. Each thrust precise, each grind hitting a sweet spot within Kaku that caused the boy's mind to dissolve. Hazy brown eyes drifted towards the clock: 2 am. “Lucci ah- I love you- nh-“ it was a slip of the tongue, his mind too busy concentrating on the pleasure that raked his body; if Lucci reacted it was shown with his hips: stuttering with each withdrawal before plunging home and-

Kaku felt something bruise his cervix.

The pain was sharp and caused him to cry out as tears seem to break out, the ache followed each time Kaku felt Lucci’s member press against the abused ring of muscle. “L-Lucci, that hurts” his voice was small and tired as dull nails dug into Lucci’s nape and it worked. Lucci paused his movement and for a moment Kaku swore he could see Lucci looking worried. “Don’t give me sad eyes-“ (he didn’t) “just…avoid that area, stud” a reassuring laugh, dry and breathless. It worked, the muscles Kaku felt underneath his nails relaxed. Tender hands slip from Kaku’s thighs and braced his red face and kissed him softly. Those aches and pains vanished and were replaced with mind-numbing pleasure as each slow thrust bruised his walls as finally, the bubble within his abdomen inflates.

"I didn't expect you to baby me" Kaku's impish grin crept back onto his face, fingers smoothing over the skin of Lucci's nape.

"I'm sorry, _birthday boy"_ Lucci growled back. Gliding a hand from Kaku's warm face to his neck and gently squeezing around his throat. Watching the boy underneath him squirm and arch his back as the pressure increased with each thrust. Dull fingers brushing against scarce arteries as he watched the boy below him gasp out.

The pace picked back up into being relenting and feral, sloppy walls clamping shut and sucking Lucci’s pulsating cock in as Kaku’s orgasm was ripped from him. Unable to breathe as Lucci's hand clamps down hard- cutting off his windpipe and caused the orgasm to sharpen to the point of raw bliss. He didn’t warn Lucci (he couldn't) as he heard the guttural growl close to his ear.

There was nothing left of the pace rhythm, only uneven unrelenting thrusts that churned Kaku's insides into mush. Kaku gaze was spotted and hazy but he could still make out the older male staring at him- choking him out as each thrust stung and made his brain lust heavy and oxygen-starved. Lucci could easily kill him right here and now.

Instead, the older man hips stuttered and an animalistic shout left him as something hot-filled the gingers insides. Lucci released his hand from around Kaku's throat, almost rasping out a laugh at the bright red blemishes that ornamented his tanned skin. Letting the birthday boy breathe in deep gulps of air as his body trembled violently.

The boy is sensitive to the very air around him. Muscles jumping at any small contact that played upon him. Kaku felt like a wild animal being broken in and lost the battle of dominance. His body felt elated, stated but raw as he could still feel his lover buried within tired tight walls riding out his orgasm.

Lucci knew nobody would be able to **fuck** Kaku like that and he should be proud that the younger member was gifted such a bonus.

Lucci slowly pulled out breathless, watching his seed dribble from the abused hole and all he could do was let out another dark chuckle. “Let’s get you cleaned up” and Kaku’s tired body was lifted into strong arms and the boy blacked out.

* * *

“Hah? A pomegranate?” Paulie chewed at his cigar as he watched Kaku fidget in his seat, still painfully sore from early that morning as he waited for Paulie’s response to the situation at hand. Kaku wanted to find out truly why the landlord decided to gift him and his secret boyfriend a fruit when they first moved into that apartment. A laugh interrupted Kaku’s thoughts (and almost startled Blueno as he listened in on the conversation) as the cigar fell from Paulie’s mouth. “He must have mistaken you two as a married couple and wanted to see kids from yah” another bark of a laugh from the blonde man as he downed his grog.

Kaku choked on his cola when he comprehended what Paulie said to him. Even worse he could feel Blueno’s eyes on him. “H-He must be mistaken; the old codger clearly could see that we were both men! A-and clearly not married!” Kaku sputtered wiping his mouth with his sleeve but Paulie just kept on laughing in his drunken stupor at the situation beforehand. “Isn’t that right, Lucci!” Kaku tried to defend himself as he turned to Lucci who sat beside him, whiskey in one hand and an annoyed Hattori in the other.

“I’m more annoyed that I didn’t get to eat any!” Hattori’s beak flapped open and closed as a cooing sound left Lucci’s throat.

Hattori was more annoyed from being woken up so early in the morning from high-pitched moans and wet slapping, god Kaku could feel eyes on him when he left the apartment that morning to check if they have gotten any mail.

Kaku even had to apologise to the landlord who seemed rather chuffed at the situation. Never has the spy felt so ashamed over finally getting his cherry popped by some dominant hungry leopard. The ginger still needed to figure out a way to punish Lucci for that stunt he pulled. Even if Kaku wore clothes that hid his neck he didn't need the fear of people seeing the marks that were left behind!

Kaku hoped that this mission would end sooner than later so he can die of embarrassment elsewhere.


End file.
